


Sizzle It Up in Wonderland

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sizzle It Up With Taako, Suffering, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Voidfish Amnesia, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: After Glamour Springs, Taako received a letter and a promise. It seemed like it might be too good to be true, but what else could he do? So, like so many before him, he went to Wonderland and hoped he would find what he was looking for.





	Sizzle It Up in Wonderland

 Glamour Springs.

It was a name Taako never wanted to hear again no matter how long he lived. Centuries could pass, empires could rise and fall, and he would never want to hear that name again. He had been on the road alone for weeks trying to shake loose of the shadow of forty ghosts that weighed on his conscience, forty souls lost that dragged through his mind as he struggled to sleep. He didn't want to hear that name, or even his own. Anyone else knowing his name meant they knew about the show, meant they knew about what he had done. And anyone who knew the mistakes he had made was a danger now. They were a chance he would get caught and dragged back to the scene of his greatest mistake, his greatest shame.

So when he checked into a nondescript inn under a fake name and found a letter on his bed addressed to him, Taako nearly fled. But he needed to know how they how found him, who they were. Instead of answers, though, he found promises. A new audience, a new show, a new place to perform and fans that would adore him. They offered him so much and all he had to do was go to someplace called Wonderland. It was too good to be true. Unless.

Unless.

Maybe the offer was too good to be true or maybe the offer was a trap but did he have another choice? Was there any other good road in front of him? Not really. He was definitely wanted and he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't committed the crime. He had fed those people their deaths and it had almost certainly been a mistake in his magic that caused it. If he stayed on this same path, there was no way it wouldn't catch up to him one way or the other. Wonderland might be the only option.

So when morning came, Taako packed his one bag back up and headed towards the Felicity Wildes. If Wonderland wanted to offer him a future that wasn't just more death, then he would damn well take it. Whatever it turned out to be.

* * *

The black and white path spiraled out before him and Taako hesitated only for a moment before he strode right up to the door marked with his name. It was an expanse of darkness beyond an opening with no signs of what lay beyond. He paused, taking his battered old wand out of his pocket, and then looked into the darkness again. If his future lay anywhere, it lay in there. And so, Taako stepped through the door.

For a moment there was nothing. And then? And then there was so very much. There were lights, music, a stage, and two elves looking down at him with nearly identical grins. It made his head hurt and it felt right in a way that nothing else had in... in as long as he could remember. They introduced themselves as Edward and Lydia and Taako watched their dynamic, watched the way they fed off of each other, and grinned. Then he opened his mouth into a pause and let his words fill the silence.

"I love what you've done with this place, the whole fuckin' aesthetic. Are you two hiring? Where do I sign up?"

There was a pause. One beat. Two beats. And then Edward was standing directly in front of him, only inches away from his face. For a long moment, they stood like that, Taako nervous and Edward curious. It was as though Edward was looking into his soul and weighing him. And then Edward tilted Taako's chin up with two fingers, meeting his eyes.

"I would love if you stayed with us, darling. After all, didn't we offer you an audience?" Edward looked back at his sister over his shoulder, a smile on his face. "And really, what better place to find an audience than by being a part of our show?"

Lydia laughed and suddenly she was standing behind Taako, a friend arm around his shoulders.

"Yes, I do think that would be perfect. And he does so seem like the talented sort. Tell me, Taako dear, would you like to take to the stage right now? We've got just the place." 

* * *

 

Taako wasn't sure he could still perform, wasn't sure he could still trust himself to cook, but with Edward standing by his side as he took to the stage, he felt just a little better. The handsome man had been doing so much for him since Taako had arrived in Wonderland, had been making himself available any time it seemed like Taako needed something more. It was wonderful, really. He felt pampered. Alright, sure, some part of him kept wondering when the other shoe would drop, when Edward would reveal himself to be like Sazed and start grabbing for what little Taako had. Except that he didn't. Except that he kept giving Taako more and more, praising him constantly. And when Taako's hands shook as he reached for the garlic, Edward had asked him, voice gentle, what had happened.

Less than a week later, Edward had invited Taako out for a special treat. Sazed had arrived in Wonderland and he had brought the truth with him. 

* * *

 

Sazed dropped to his knees as the two elves that ran this place, this prison, looked down at him with equally predatory smiles. One of them leaned in close, looking Sazed over. Then he spoke in an amused drawl.

"Now then, Sazed. Why don't you just tell us what you did, hmmmm?"

Sazed squirmed, looking down. 

"What... what are you talking about? I didn't... I didn't do anything."

"Didn't you?" mused the other elf, her expression bored. "No? No, I suppose you didn't. You just prepared the ingredients, didn't you?"

"Or did you add something else, Sazed? I recommend you tell us, or I might just decide that I should get... creative. I can promise you won't like it if I'm forced to get creative."  
And that was when Sazed realized. The smiling elven man knew. It was impossible but somehow he knew. He knew about the little vial of poison that Sazed had slipped into the ingredients he had prepared. With that knowledge, with the knowledge of their idle threats and obvious power hanging foremost in his mind, Sazed opened his mouth and poured out the truth. He had tried to poison Taako. He had wanted Taako's position, wanted Taako's place in the show. Instead, those people had died and the show had fallen apart with Taako on the run. Sazed poured out his heart and soul never once knowing that just on the other side of a wall, Taako stood with both hands over his mouth and tears in his eyes. He could hear everything that Sazed was saying. And suddenly, Taako knew the truth. It wasn't his fault.

Edward appeared at Taako's side, holding a hand out to him.

"Did you hear that, darling? You don't have to be afraid anymore." 

* * *

 

Things changed after that. Taako's performances grew brighter and better. The shake was gone from his hands, the nervousness gone from his eyes. And his relationship with Edward changed as well. Edward had, it seemed, been at Taako's side since the moment he had first set foot in Wonderland, but now they were far closer and when Edward finished a long day of entertaining the guests that came through Wonderland seeking their goals, he would find his way to Taako's small room and Taako's welcoming bed. But still, Taako had no idea what happened in Wonderland outside of where his shows took place and the scant rooms Edward and Lydia had created for him to stay in.

"The rest of it really isn't all that interesting, darling." Edward murmured, running his fingers through Taako's hair as they lay in bed one morning. "Just a bunch of adventurers arguing amongst themselves while they play our little games. But if you really wanted to get involved, I suppose we could think of something. I just think you'd be so much happier if you stayed doing your show instead."

Taako shrugged slightly, not wanting to shift more than he had to. He was comfortable and warm and had his head resting on Edward's chest. Why would he ever want to move? 

"Sure, sure. Cha'boy was just curious. That's all, Ed."

Edward leaned down and kissed the top of Taako's head.

"Naturally. Why don't you think about how you're going to wow them tomorrow. I hear desserts are really in. Maybe you could do something fancy with cake?"

Taako hummed contemplatively and then rolled to his side, one hand resting on Edward's stomach while he thought.

"Could do something like a... croquembouche. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." 

* * *

 

Lucretia followed Lydia warily as the woman led her through a crowd of people to a pair of empty seats. She gestured at one and took the other with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry, dear, this is a nice little break. You've done so well so far, I decided you earned it. And this way, my brother can show off his pet."

Lucretia hesitated only for a moment more before taking the empty seat and looking up towards the stage. The curtains were still drawn closed and Edward walked out with a microphone held in his hand. He grinned at the audience and raised his hand for quiet. The room fell silent eerily quickly and Lucretia looked around again, trying to find the trick. Something here was wrong and she wasn't sure what just yet.

"Welcome! I hope you're all excited for another excellent performance and delightful samples brought to you by our very own star chef. His culinary skill is matched only by his magical skill and his flair for performing and I promise you there is no treat that can match what you're about to witness. So brace yourselves and get ready to experience Sizzle It Up... with Taako!"

The curtains flew open and Lucretia gasped, her hand going to her mouth. It really was him. Taako was here in Wonderland. Gods, and he looked so happy. She could barely focus on his words as he cooked, explaining each thing he did. Everything about this was wrong. What was Taako doing here? He should have been on the road. He should have been safe. And here he was using his skill for this place. And then she looked around again.

Mannequins.

Everywhere she looked there was nothing but mannequins. The entire cheering audience that Taako was so obviously playing for, the audience he obviously believed loved him was crafted of wood and magic. Lydia turned towards her slowly, a smile on her face. 

"Isn't he just delightful? Edward just loves him." 

* * *

 

Taako wasn't sure how long he lived in Wonderland, seeing only those few rooms and an ever-rotating audience of people that adored him. He wasn't really sure it mattered. It couldn't be all that long and he was happy here. He wanted for nothing and he had Edward. What else could he need in the world? Nothing, that was what. His life before Wonderland had been spent outcast and alone. Here, he was loved. And he didn't have any reason to want to leave. Even as things began to change again.

It started with Edward asking if Taako would be willing to give them a hand with a little something.

"It isn't much, dearest. Just a matter of some contestants who need someone to supervise them for a bit while Lydia and I are handling something else. The rules are very simple."

Taako waved off Edward's concern and grinned, putting an arm around his waist.

"I've got it, natch. Don't you worry one bit, babe. Taako's all over it."

Not even an hour later, Taako was wondering what in the nine hells he had signed up for.

Four people had entered the Monster Factory and one of them already lay dead on the floor at the hands of the slime bear. It was a horrifying creature and the remaining adventurers were doing their best to try and hide. Not that they had many options for that. And all Taako could do was watch in increasing horror as one of them was knocked to the floor and screamed, trying to get back up. Their rogue. That was their rogue, and she was obviously hurt. But the other two weren't even trying to get close. They were trying to get out, trying to escape. They were going to leave their friends behind.

Taak suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and turned slightly to see that Edward had appeared behind him. 

"Oh dear, seems like they had a bit of bad luck. I can't tell you how many times I've seen people turn on each other like this, Taako darling. It's awful. I could never imagine turning on someone who was close to me like that." 

But Edward held Taako there as they watched the last of them die under the claws of the slime bear and a thread of doubt began to creep into Taako. Perhaps not all was perfect in Wonderland. Perhaps not everything about Edward was as perfect as he had first thought. 

* * *

 

Taako lay awake that night and just listened to the sounds of Wonderland. Edward lay beside him in a light trance with one arm lightly around Taako's waist. He was trying to work through everything he'd seen and heard, trying to decide if he'd made a mistake. He started to get up, moving to carefully extract himself from the bed, when Edward's eyes suddenly snapped open and he grabbed Taako's arm, pulling him back down.

"Is everything alright, dear?"

There was something in Edward's voice now that Taako didn't like, something that wasn't the kindness and comfort he'd seen so far. It had a bite it hadn't had before. Taako licked his lips and tried to look casual.

"Couldn't sleep, babe. I was just thinking about earlier, that's all."

Edward's grip on Taako's arm tightly and Taako was certainly he would have bruises on his arm by morning.

"You shouldn't let their fates bother you. They're worthless compared to you, Taako. They're nothing but dust."

Something in the words echoed within Taako and he nodded. Edward's grip loosened and he adjusted so he could put his arm around Taako again instead, kissing his neck lightly just below his ear.

"There. Isn't that better, dear?"

"Loads better, babe."

Taako didn't actually feel better. If anything, he felt worse. But what could he do? Where else could he go? He knew he hadn't killed those people sure, but even still. Where else would have him? Nowhere, that was where. 

* * *

 And that was how it went. Taako began to help Edward and Lydia more and more, putting a false smile on his face as he watched people suffering and fight and die in Wonderland. He covered the bruises Edward left behind and did his best to focus on the good things instead, on the late nights of smiles and laughter and what he was so sure was love. He had to believe that Edward loved him, he had to keep believing that this was where he belonged, or his heart would rip itself to pieces. Something deep inside him screamed that all of this was wrong and he shoved that voice off. He didn't have time for a conscience he could barely remember. Not when he was spending every day fighting for the tiniest scraps of himself.

* * *

 

Edward stood with his arms around Taako's waist from behind, his chin resting on Taako's shoulder as the two of them watched another round of adventurers spinning the Wheel of Sacrifice. This pair were young and nervous, staying close to each other as they spun. Lydia and Edward were talking to them but keeping themselves hidden, only watching as these two young humans tried to make their decisions. Taako felt sick. This was wrong. Every bit of this was wrong. He started to look away and then Edward put his hand under Taako's chin, turning him back towards the room in question, forcing him to look.  
"This is what the world is like, Taako. This is what people are like. Think about what they did when they thought you had made a mistake? They tried to destroy everything you had. The world doesn't deserve you, but it does deserve what we give them. Embrace it, Taako. Let me do this for you."  
Edward's other hand was on Taako's stomach and began to slide down. Taako tensed slightly but leaned back against Edward and gave in.

* * *

At least, that's how it was until the day three new contestants walked through the doors of Wonderland. They were a bumbling trio of idiots, practically stumbling over themselves, and Taako's blood ran cold. There was no way these doofuses could survive Wonderland. None. Not like this. The fighter kept charging in recklessly. The cleric? Well, it didn't matter how good he was, really. After all, as Edward had said so many times that it echoed in the silences, there was no healing in Wonderland. And the third man? A middle-aged human with a sword in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Taako wasn't even sure what class that guy was supposed to be. It didn't seem like he knew either. Magnus Burnsides. Merle Highchurch. Barry Bluejeans. And they were all going to die in Wonderland. And for some reason, for the first time in years, that bothered Taako enough that he was willing to defy Edward. The question was: how? 

It would take quick thinking, it would require he find a way to convince Edward to do what Taako wanted him to do just this once. But if he played along... if he made it seem like it was Edward's idea. Taako watched them carefully as they fought their way through the electrified flying direbear and the multiplying poisonous slime. There was something there, something important. He watched the way the umbrella moved and realized it was acting without input from its wielder. There was something there, something important. He'd heard of sentient magic items, had even seen a few. That wasn't just sentient. That was actively trying to protect Bluejeans. And there was something about it that called to him. He just didn't know what it was. It was just a red umbrella. Why should it be calling to him like this. 

Suddenly, a voice spoke in his mind, a voice that made his heart lift even as he recognized the spell Message.

Taako. Taako, it's me. It's [static]. Break the umbrella, Taako. Please.

He didn't know who she was, why that voice tugged at his heart so, but he knew what he had to do now. He looked up at the machinery above them and leaned against Edward.

"Ed, darling, didn't that one human fellow spin bad luck on the wheel? The one with the umbrella?"

Edward smiled and kissed Taako's cheek.

"Clever love, he did. Let me see..." He raised a hand and gestured at the ceiling. "There we are."

A piece of the machinery suddenly came loose and fell with a crash and the sound of Barry screaming. And then there was another sound as flames filled the room, destroying the remaining creatures but never once touching any of the three men. Magnus ran over to push the machine off of Barry, pulling the battered man to his feet as a red specter hovered near by.

Taako stared at that red robed entity and his head began to hurt. He felt... light, free, safe, home. But his head ached and his thoughts burned in his mind. Then the specter turned towards him, flames dancing around her form as she smiled.

"Hey Ko. Time to go, babe."

* * *

The rest of what happened in Wonderland was a blur of pain as Taako kept trying to think past the fog in his mind that hissed and burned. He threw up twice, the cleric pulling him away as Wonderland burned. She had seen the bruises on Taako's arms, the bruise on his face, and she'd known. Somehow, she had known. He just wished he knew who she was and why she felt so much like home.  
The night drew down around them and Taako found himself sitting next to Barry Bluejeans while the specter hovered near them both. She'd been talking to Magnus, a lot of nonsense that Taako couldn't understand in a very literal way, and now it sounded like they were going to have to go to the moon or some shit. But she'd promised everything would make sense then. 

* * *

It tasted like key lime gogurt. That was the first thing Taako said when he drank the ichor he was handed. The second thing wasn't so much a word as a gasp as the glass fell from his fingers and he turned towards his sister, his twin, his heart. Lup. She hovered close to him, her hand as much on his cheek as she could manage for now.   
"Taako... as soon as we deal with all of this, you need to tell me what happened."  
Her fingers were close to a bruise and Taako found himself looking away. He shrugged a little, not sure how to put it into words. He'd never had to tell Lup things. She had always been there for the hard parts, she had always already known. But now? It had been so long.   
And they wouldn't have time to talk until they'd found the Starblaster. Until they'd found Davenport. Until they'd found the answers they needed. And even then, it would take him some time to find the words for all of it. It might take a while, but he would have to. It was the only way he was going to get his life back, after all. Doing anything else would be letting Edward win. And Taako was done letting Edward do anything.


End file.
